Mounts
A player can gain a mount when they feed a pet enough food. It will grow into a mighty steed that the player's avatar can ride. Mounts, like pets, are purely aesthetic – they do not confer in-game bonuses of any sort. Mounts are available to the player as soon as drops are enabled, at level 4. Growing Mounts Converting your pet into a mount requires you do one of two things to an existing pet: *Feed it food items (earned as drops or purchased with gems) *Buy and use a saddle on it (purchased with gems) Food Upon hatching your first pet, food items will become a random drop. There are a variety of food items that you can collect, such as colored cotton candy, meat, and other assorted food items. You will be able to find these items under the food category of your inventory. Feeding An item of food can be fed to the pet of your choice in the Stable tab of your Inventory. First, click on the food, and then on a pet. When you feed your pet, you will notice a growth bar underneath that pet. Each time you feed it, this growth bar will fill by a certain amount depending on the food item and the pet's food preference. Foods preferred by a particular pet will make the growth bar fill faster than foods that the pet does not like. When the growth bar reaches 100%, or 50 points, the pet is fully grown and ready to become a mount. After a pet becomes a mount, you lose that pet from your pet stable, but they stay accounted for towards the unlocking of all pets for the beast master title. If you hatch an egg of that type and color again (to give you both a matching pet and mount), the second pet cannot be fed - you can only have one pet and one mount of each type. Food Preferences A pet's food preferences directly corresponds to which hatching potion was used to hatch the pet. (Honey is the preferred food for a Golden pet, Blue Cotton Candy is preferred for a Blue pet, etc.) Food preferences can cause a pet to grow into a mount much faster; when fed with their preferred food, pets will grow 5 points towards being a mount, whereas pets being fed a food they don't prefer will only grow 2 points. Due to the fact that pets begin with 5 points in their growth bar when they are hatched, it takes 9 preferred foods in order to grow a pet into a mount. In stark contrast, it takes 23 non-preferred foods for a pet to grow into a mount. See food preferences for a chart that displays every one of the pets' foods. Saddles A Saddle can be used to instantly upgrade a player's pet into a mount. It can be purchased in the Item Store. Saddles are used the same way as food: by first clicking on the saddle in the player's inventory and then clicking on the pet the player wishes to upgrade. Saddles are the fastest way to turn a pet into a mount. Without them, the player must find or buy anywhere between 9 and 23 food items (depending on the hatching potion and food used). Buying the food required to do this would cost at least 9 gems. Effect on Your Stable Once you have turned your pet into a mount it is no longer available in the stable and appears greyed out. However, it still counts towards the Beast Master achievement. If you hatch the same pet again (using the same type of egg and potion), you can set it as your pet once more, but this second pet no longer has a food bar beneath it, as it cannot become a mount. Riding Your Mount Once your pet has been converted into a mount, it will move from the pets tab in your stable into the mounts tab (direct link). Now you will be able to click on the mount in the stable to make your avatar ride it. Clicking your current mount will remove it from your avatar. Due to the way mounts currently work, there is a visual error on some mounts, including foxes and wolves, where both of the player's legs are visible on one side, showing the player standing on the side of the mount. This glitch is commonly referred to as riding sidesaddle. Available Mounts These mounts can be obtained by raising the pets currently available through random egg drops. Don't be alarmed if only part of your mount appears at the stable, in-game. Showing the full mount would be prettier, but would decrease usability (for details see ). Quest Mounts Quest mounts (also known as V2 mounts or Gen2 mounts) are mounts obtained raising the eggs given as rewards for completing specific quests. They were introduced in early 2014. The table is hidden to avoid possible spoilers. Show/Hide the Quest Mounts table Special Mounts The Polar Bear mount can be obtained by completing the Trapper Santa quest. Currently, it is the only mount available directly from quests, and indeed the only mount directly available (without being raised from a pet). The Trapper Santa quest scroll was part of the 2013-2014 Winter Wonderland event; it is no longer available for purchase. The Ethereal Lion mount was given to Kickstarter backers who pledged $70 or more. de:Reittiere Category:Content Category:Pets Category:Inventory Category:Unlockable Features Category:Incentives Category:Advanced Category:References Source Code Category:Food Category:Mounts Category:Gameplay Category:Spoiler